youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Mama Luigi
Mama Luigi (born September 13, 1966 age 50), is that big fat cunt who looks after that green dinosaur. He is notorious for his highly unstable personality, which leads him to do many outlandish things, most notably his name change. He is also known for making Hotel Mario, which was a critical disaster and box office bomb. He was the first ever YouTube Poop character, making his first debut in 2004. He was voiced by Tony Rasato, who died at the age of 62 from a heart attack in January 10, 2017. History Luigi grew up in poop and died as a plumber until, in over 9000, his brother Mario inadvertently discovered a portal to the Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi followed him there and helped him defeat King Koopa, who had conquered the land, and return Princess Peach to the throne. During his adventure, Luigi had amassed a huge collection of gold coins, and he was a wealthy man by the time he returned to Brooklyn. He agreed with Mario to close their plumbing business and then bought some land in Taiwan, where he had a resort and casino built. It opened in 1989, and remains under his ownership to this day. The casino is best known as the site of a highly publicized robbery by Fortran. In 1989, Luigi, along with Mario and Princess Peach, went to Dinosaur World for a vacation, only for Bowser to kidnap the Princess. Luigi and his brother eventually defeated Bowser and rescued the Princess. While fighting Bowser's forces, Luigi had found a newborn Yoshi who mistook him for his "mama". Luigi adopted the Yoshi, and although he was initially embarrassed by his new nickname, it grew on him and he soon legally changed his name to "Ben Drowned" Since then, he has always been quick to correct anyone who calls booty face. When Luigi returned to Brooklyn in 1992, he received an offer to star in and produce an action film based on the adventures of the Mario brothers, entitled Hotel Mario. He agreed, and production began smoothly: he began his work by hiring Dr. Robotnik to create stunt doubles by cloning him and Mario. Unfortunately, Mario abandoned the project to fight Wario, so Luigi was forced to replace him with his clone. Disaster then struck when a pyrotechnics mishap resulted in the destruction of Hyrule Castle. King Harkinian had the rest of the film's staff imprisoned, and Luigi had no choice but to take over as the director and replace himself with his own clone. When the movie was released in December 1994, it was a critical and commercial penis. Areas of far cry 4 During his time in Dinosaur World , Luigi became bored by the lack of entertainment and decided to chisel a football out of stone, as he lacked the materials needed to create a regular football. His creation was official size, but not official weight. It was ridiculed by dragon, but Luigi was nevertheless satisfied with his work and developed an interest in stone-cutting. Luigi is a talented storyteller and is also quite perceptive, having an uncanny ability to tell if anyone is hot on his tail. He also has extensive knowledge of agriculture and introduced farming to the Cave People. Health Issues Mental Health As mentioned before, Luigi has an unusually variable and unstable personality. Most of the time, he is calm and somewhat timid, although he experiences fits of rage when he is asked to wear a Frog Suit or when Mario dances to records. He also has a crippling fear of caterpillars, and if he is approached by them, he will scream for help instead of just running away. Drug Use It is known that Luigi was a heavy user of drugs, especially marijuana, beginning in the 70's. He began trying to quit after an incident in which, during a plumbing job, he began suffering from hallucinations and got lost in a sewer system. He was clean by 1988, although he still suffers from persistent wheezing. This may explain the bizarre outfit he wore during his early plumbing career, which was a garish mix of blue and yellow. The Bagel Song During one of his highs after abusing a drug, Luigi made a laughing stock after himself when he began to dance awkwardly and sing about bagels. As you can see in the below video, Mama Luigi really, really likes deez nuts. Death Mama luigi died with his heart on top of his chest. de:Mama Luigi Category:Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Luigi Category:Dangerous Category:Super Smash Bros. Lawl Category:Plumbers Category:Main YTP Characters Category:Emo Category:Adults Category:Super Mario World Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:People from The Mushroom Kingdom Category:Mothers